Oh, The Holidays
by ILoveHarryPotterForever
Summary: Lily writes to her friend to tell her about her vacation. Written for the Letter/Diary challenge at King's Cross Station. Only five chapters long.
1. Letter 1

_Dear Mary,_

_I can't believe you left me here alone over Christmas break. Do you know who's here? James Potter and his croonies, that's who! Ugh, I despise the lot of them (except for Remus, or course, he's different from them), they're all such bullies!_

_Sirius told me that I'm expected to spend every second of my time with them - ha! Yeah, right. That's defintely not going to happen. I can just sit in my dorm all day, and there's no way for them to get up here. _

_I really miss you, Mare. I can't wait until you come back; I already feel pent up because I have no one to talk to. Alice went on vacation with her family, but she's already Owled me, even though she just left yesterday._

_Oh, no, I hear someone knocking on the window. It's probably them! I don't want them to see this letter, they'll read it aloud and then they'll know how I don't like them._

_Are you sure there's no way I can still join you for Christmas? I will love you forever if you let me!_

_Help me!_

_xoxo - Lily_


	2. Letter 2

_Dear Mary,_

_So, I did it. Aren't you proud of me? I spent one whole day with the Marauders, and I didn't kill myself (I know, I know, I'm surprised, too); it actually wasn't as terrible as I pictured it would be. I mean, there were moments where I wanted to smack them several times over the head, demand to know what was wrong with them, and then storm out of the room, but I stayed strong and kept my promise to Alice (she had her Owl attack me until I said yes; what a friend, huh?)_

_They want me to hang out with them again tonight, but I told them I wasn't sure (no, I don't have anything better to do, I just don't know how much time I can handle with them; it's like babysitting all over again!), of course, I'll probably end up hanging out with them, anyway, but I'm so used to saying no, that giving them a straight-out ' yes' is going to take some getting used to._

_I wish you were here. You didn't even answer my last Owl! I suppose it probably hasn't gotten to you, yet, but I'm going to keep Owling you everyday, anyway. You're like my personal Diary, except you give me advice with my problems. It's a great exchange - at least for me, anyway!_

_Well, the children are calling for me. I have to go. Hurry up and send an answer, will you? It's been two days and I already miss you like crazy._

_xoxo - Lily_


	3. Letter 3

_Dear Mary,_

_It's been a week with only the Marauders for company. I honestly think I'm going mad. When I told them that, Sirius just said 'Rubbish, this is the best time you've ever had!', which it really isn't, just so you know. I wish you were here, you would save me from their mischevious clutches._

_I've just realized that I've only been talking about myself here, so, how's you vacation? Are you're brother and sisters okay? How about your parents? They're always so nice to me, I love your family._

_I spent so much time in my room the first few days, that I already finished all my homework for the Holidays. I wish I had more, just so I could have an excuse to not hang out with the boys for too long. They're a lot of fun, and very funny, but I can't be alone with them for more than a few hours before I go mad. Yesterday, I actually started acting a little like them; I pulled a prank! It was scary._

_You've always been smart with boys, are they always like this? Do they ever . . . I don't know, smart up? Now would be a good time for that._

_Well, I'm off, Remus and I are going to write the extra credit essay for Slughorn, and maybe McGonagall, too; if we have time._

_xoxo - Lily_


	4. Letter 4

_Dear Mary,_

_Happy Christmas! How's your vacation? I'm sending you a present with this letter, I hope you like it! I spent hours walking around Hogsmeade with Remus before I found it. I also got presents for the boys (because Remus told me about how they had all gotten me a present), but for that I went alone (and, let me tell you, those boys are not easy to shop for. There's not a thing in Zonko's that they don't already own.). Well, until Sirius found me and helped me get James and Peter presents. Thank Merlin he found me. Remus was easy to buy for, and Sirius wasn't too bad, but for the other two I had no idea._

_Surprisingly, hanging out with the Marauders has actually been fun. Every day I want to rip the hair out of my head a little less, and, instead, I actually find myself laughing at their strange (yet, somehow funny) jokes. If this keeps up we might actually be friends by the time you get back._

_James has been really sweet lately. He hasn't asked me out once since the beginning of the Holidays, and he even talks to me without blushing like a fool now. Remus and Sirius tried to persuade me to give him a chance, but I don't know. What do you think? Do you think he can actually be reasonable now?_

_I have to go. Apparently, I'm going Christmas caroling around Hogsmeade with the boys. Owl me back soon! I need help and I miss you tons._

_xoxo - Lily_


	5. Letter 5

_Dear Mary,_

_It's almost the end of Christmas Holidays, and I have so much to tell you when you come back. I can't even fit all of it into this letter! Our Christmas Caroling was a disaster, by the way, turns out the only one who can sing in that group is Peter, but he's so quiet and tentative about it, nobody heard any real music. When we got back, they spent almost an hour making fun of me for singing off key (because they were SO much better, really . . . NOT!) and when I made fun of them, Sirius pretended to cry and ran into his dorm. Remus says he's very sensative about his voice, but I'm pretty sure he was joking._

_James and I have been hanging out a lot lately, and I think I might have developed a tiny crush on him. Maybe. I'm still not sure about it until you confirm it for me (wow, how needy am I?). I wish you were here, Mare. I need some help with this. I don't know what to do._

_I tried talking to Remus about it, but he just got this huge grin on his face and ran out of the room to get Sirius and tell him I loved James. Then they both spent the next thirty minutes thinking of names for our kids. (Harry is nice, don't you think?)_

_That's the last time I tell either of them anything important._

_Anywho, I've told James that I would go to Hogsmeade with him next month (because Remus and Sirius had to go tell him EVERYTHING I said, and then he came and told me they told him and then asked me out; what was I supposed to say?)_

_The boys and I have plans for the next Hogsmeade trip (after my date with James, that is) and they said you could join us, if you want to. You never really had anything against them, so I figured you'd be thrilled._

_I'll see you soon, Mary. Miss you tons!_

_xoxo - Lily_


End file.
